Of Love and Honor
by lady pearl2005
Summary: Love is a many splendor thing that should not be torn from anyone. A group of young lovers and their friends get a second chance at love in the next life but must fight to protect the ones they love. Nar/Hina, Sasu/Sak, Neji/Ten, Ino/Sai, etc...
1. Chapter 1

Of Love and Honor (chapter one)

_*What if the love you had for someone was outlawed and price of breaking this law meant death. What if time and fate gave you a second chance at love and brought you back to find said love. Well that is the case of the members of Rookie Nine and Team Gai. And who am I you ask? I'm one of the many messengers that watch over the ebb and flow of the world. And I am the one that is giving these wonderful kids a chance to have the life they deserve so much. But I'm getting ahead of myself. Allow me to give you my name…I am called Oracle, or Ora by my family. And this is where our story begins on the night theirs ended….*_

*Pant-Pant*

A boy with blonde hair was looking around the area to see if the coast was clear. He turned to see his partner only a few feet behind him and was panting just as hard as he was. For they were both running away from their home in hopes of living a new life. Away from the hate and prejudice that surrounded them in their old home.

Once the coast was clear he pulled her close and held her like it would be the last time they'd see each other. And it would be for tonight they would die in this forest along with a few others that were near and dear to them.

"My love are you sure that we are far from the Anbu? You and I both know they don't give up that easily. And it's getting too quiet in this forest and I'm scared that something will happen to you my love."

Said woman put her hand on his cheek and caressed it and looked into her lover's eyes with worry and love.

"My princess I know the Anbu won't give up until they either find us or kill us. And we'll just keep running until we can find peace. All that matters to me is that your safe and our love will not be restricted from us. Darling I just found you and I'll be damned if I lose you. I love you and I will love you the day we die."

Before anything else could happen, both were struck with intense pain, like something had run them through. And to their horror they were. Both turned to see Hades, the leader of the Anbu squad that was sent out to find him and his friends.

The blade that he impaled in them began to glow blue and began to suck their chakra out of them. And in doing so sealed the fate of the nine tailed fox demon inside of the young man. For the blade was made to subdue and kill on contact.

"Sorry demon brat but you and your whore won't be finding that peaceful place that you have longed for. This forest will be your graves and here you will die. Hinata, you could have had everything if you married me, but you chose to love this monster of an outcast. You sealed your fate when you chose him over me. May you both rot in the hell you created for yourself."

And with that left the two young lovers to die.

"My love…I feel tired…and weak. We're…we're not going to make it are we?" Hinata looked at her foxy lover with a tired weak smile. Knowing that their time was running out.

"*Cough-cough* yeah and who would have thought that I would die with a beautiful girl like you. I'm sorry I broke our promise to find our peaceful place Hinata. If…if…if I could I would turn back the clock and take you away from that place and live out our lives together. B-b-but it looks like this is it."

"N-N-Naruto-kun, please kiss me one last time and hold me and don't let go I'm…scared"

And with the last of his strength Naruto granted the last wish of his lover and held her close to him while he gave her one last kiss before they both slipped into a peaceful and eternal sleep.

Ten minutes later both of their bodies were found by Kurenai and Iruka, both of which shed tears for their students who died because of the love they had for one another.

In another part of the forest we find a raven haired boy holding a very injured girl with hair pink as the sakura blossoms that bloom in spring. The boy himself was far from well for he was losing blood and lots of it while he made an attempt to keep his lover alive long enough to save her but she was slipping and fast.

It was now that he wished that he stayed in the village and protected her when he had the chance to stay. At least then she would be alive and not in the condition she was in now. He cursed himself for being a fool and going with that snake in order to get his stupid revenge. He had gotten his revenge but at what cost?

"Sa-Sa-Sasuke-kun…Pl…Pl…please stop. We both know I'm not going to make it. Just leave me here and run. The Anbu will not stop until they kill us. But I know I won't make it, just go and live for me and be happy."

Sasuke refused to listen to the one woman who has loved him for so long and vowed never to leave him. If she was to die it would be in his arms with him following after her. For a life without her was meaningless.

"No, if you die then I die with you, Sakura. It took me years to realize just how much of a fool I was to leave all those years ago. You were right that night we made love, vengeance only leads to pain and suffering. And look where my damn quest for power and vengeance has gotten me. I'm about to lose the one person who means more to me than anything in the whole world. Sakura I love you with all my heart." Sasuke chalked up what he was saying to the fact that he was going to die as well.

"I…I…I…love…" but Sakura couldn't finish her sentence and with her last breath died in the arms of the man she loved for so long. And was forbidden to see in or out of the village. For he was a wanted criminal and she could lose her life if she was caught with a traitor to the village. But it didn't matter as long as they loved each other.

Sasuke for his part knew that she loved him and decided that he too would join her, if only for them to separate in the afterlife to atone for his sins while she went to heaven.

So Sasuke took out his sword and sheathed it in his chest, stopping his heart forever.

Kakashi and his dog team found them lying underneath a willow tree with their hands intertwined. The sound of dogs hollowing in sadness could be heard throughout the night as both master and canines mourned the loss of loved ones.

Elsewhere in the forest the story was the same but with different ends.

Both Neji and TenTen were beaten to death before they were locked in a cave filled with explosive tags and blown up.

Lee was pushed to the limit with his body and when he was finally spent was thrown over a cliff and met his end at the spiky rocks below.

Sai and Ino lay near the river bank in each other's arms holding a flower and a paintbrush while poison consumed both of them.

Shikamaru met his end along with the rest in a manner that would make even the Gods cringe. And each of their sensei's found them that way and mourned for the loss of their cherished students who gave their lives for their loved ones. Which is where I Oracle come into the picture; I arrived after the madness and found the ones responsible for this.

But first I found the souls of the ones that had fallen in the name of love and friendship and brought them with me to see the one woman that was grieving the most.

"Are you Tsunade Senju of the Leaf Village?"

"Yes that's me and let me guess you're an angel here to comfort me in my time of need?"

"Actually Tsunade I am here to guide the souls of these innocent people to a better life. And I have come to give you a gift. I can tell that you loved all of these souls as if they were your own children. I'm here to offer you a chance to see them again. But it will take some time…around 100 years to be exact. You see I can give you eternal life and youth so you will be able to see these wonderful souls again. But it will be lonely for you, unless you have others who wish to see these souls again."

Tsunade knew many people who wanted to see these kids again indeed. Their sensei's being on the top of that list.

"Yes there are a few people I can think of and that's their Jounin teachers and they would be more than happy to be reunited with their students. If you can make this possible then please grant us this chance to see them again."

"This will be done, but I will add a few changes to their souls that will not harm them in anyway. They will all be reborn and you and the ones that love them will be there to welcome them. And word of advice, I clear up your little gambling problem of yours. And maybe have some left over to spoil these souls when you see them again. I promise you Tsunade that justice will be served and the wicked will be punished. For now enjoy the peace that will come but remember you must stay hidden and not let others know of who you are. I will see you soon Lady Tsunade."

And in a blinding light, Oracle disappeared along with the souls of the ones that Tsunade held dear.

And this is where a new chapter will begin for these souls but darkness and evil have a way of finding a way to create chaos in a world of peace.

*To Be Continued*

*A new story that I had on my mind for a few months when I didn't have a laptop. I hope you all like this and I promise this will be filled with a lot of surprises. Please send me your views on my stories and how I'm doing and what I need to do to improve. Until next time…Ja Ne!!!!*


	2. Chapter 2

Of Love and Honor (Chapter two)

* * *

"One thing, one simple task is all I ask you morons to do. And yet I find out that you all have been executed by the Anbu Ops and the Lady Hokage herself. All because of your petty problems that you all couldn't let go of. I practically gift wrapped those brats for you and you couldn't even kill them without any problems."

We find the five members of the Anbu group that killed the members of Rookie Nine and team Gai down in the underworld being scolded by the one who sent them to Earth in the first place, Lady Chaos.

"Now because of you my stupid half sister has the souls of those ninjas, including the soul of the nine tails. And the whole reason I sent you all there in the first place was to get his soul and bring it to me. Without it I can't remove the spell the he and my dear father placed on me the bound me to the horrid hell-hole."

"Lady Chaos no amount of apologizes will be able to erase our blunder. But isn't there a way to mess with your sister's plan to bring them back in a hundred years?" The one that spoke was Hades, the man that took down both Hinata and Naruto.

"Actually there is, but I need you all to gather a few ingredients for. And this time don't screw this one up. Daddy still hasn't gotten over the whole volcano destroying an island thing. Jeez you make the volcano erupt in Pompeii and he never forgives you. So the volcano killed the people of the island and destroyed his favorite pita restaurant. That's no reason to condemn me to this place for all eternity." As Chaos began to rant the others began to wonder what she had in store for them once she was through ranting.

Unknown to the group, a small falcon named Aden was watching their every move.

"Now listen and listen well, we need to do this tonight before my sister finds out I tampered with her spell. Now for the ingredients; I need the blood of sixteen virgins, the fangs of ten wolves and two large rubies. Now go and this time don't screw this up. I need the soul and power of the nine tails and the only way I'm going to get it is by extending my sister's time spell." Chaos then went to get the cauldron ready for the ingredients. That is until Hades reminded her of another problem.

"What about Mori the guardian of the forest that surrounds the village and the entire nation of fire?"

"Mori! Your right and that little brat can't keep his trap shut. And no doubt he and the other elements are helping my sister. But don't worry; I have something planned for him and my other siblings as well. And don't worry you guys will get your chance to redeem yourselves to me and finally get back at them. But you mustn't mess this up do you understand. Now hurry and get the ingredients before my sister finds out about this." And in a flash Chaos's lackeys were gone leaving her alone to her work or so she thought.

"I know your there Akumu so you can come out now. And you're not going to stop me understand."

Said girl came from out of the shadows to find that her sister had yet to learn her lesson about her mistakes.

"What are you going to do this time to get out of here dear sister? If I remember right you need a lot of power to get out of here. And you do remember that dad is still mad about the whole Pompeii thing. But you're just as stubborn now as you were back then, so I'm not going to stop you with your stupid plan. But I give you this one warning; those that fail to learn from their past mistakes are doomed to be condemned to pain and sorrow." Akumu then left as she came.

Meanwhile we find our falcon friend flying back to inform his mistress of what her sister is up to. Knowing that she was not going to like this one bit he flew as fast as his little wings could carry him. Being very cautious to fly high in the sky to avoid being seen by any sentry that worked for Chaos.

Once Aden was within distance of his mistress's castle he flew to the open window that went to her lab/study.

"My lady I'm afraid I have bad news, and it involves your sister Chaos." Aden saw that his mistress had yet to turn from the cauldron she was standing in front of. Then he noticed the souls of the twelve that were killed were surrounded by a pure white light. Then Aden noticed the soul of another.

"Aden if you're wondering who this soul belongs to, well it belongs to my friend Kyubi. It seems that he has grown very fond of his container and wants to continue to watch over him. Now about what my half sister is up to? Please tell me she's still not trying to gain enough power to release herself from her prison?" Oracle asked while she was fixing a few souls and adding a few things to add more happiness to each soul.

"Unfortunately yes, she still seeks the power of the nine tails in order to release her from her eternal imprisonment milady. Now she has-,"

"She has extended my spell from one hundred years to one thousand. I know, Mori was just here along Akumu. Apparently there have been a string of killings in their domains and all signs are linked to Chaos." Oracle continued to work while her falcon friend flew to a small perch that was right next to his mistress.

"So what are we going to do about the ones who you promised immortality to? They are bound to find out when they don't see these kids in a hundred years like you promised." Aden heard his lady sigh before turning to her shelf for one of her books and a few bottles of different potions.

"I'm aware of this and I have come up with a way for them to still be with their beloved students. Which is where you come in Aden, I need you to fly this vile of potion to Tsunade and tell her to mix it with liquid. Any liquid will do, heck she can even mix this stuff with vodka and it will work. It will extend my spell to one thousand years so they will be there when it is time. Also Aden I need you to take this message to the lady Hokage and inform her of what is going on. Also tell her to be very cautious of Chaos and her minions. Now hurry, there isn't much time to lose. Fly fast and fly high." Oracle watched as Aden flew out the window once again with a message stating everything that is happening and hopes that Tsunade and the others will understand.

"Now souls of those that have fallen, you will have a second chance at life but remember this you must remember to always love and protect each other. The bonds that you all form will forever protect you, but you must be on your guard for danger lurks in many forms and in many places. Lost souls I give these gifts to you in hopes that in this life you will not be hated for your love or for what you are. Now go on into your new lives and may your blessings and your love guide you on the right path. Oracle watched the souls go into a bright radiant light to start their new lives. Well all but one; the soul of her long time friend Kyubi.

"Don't worry my loyal friend, as promised I will reunite you with the boy that you've come to see as family. And family you shall be for I fear that my half sister will try and hurt this wonderful boy. Protect and love him as any family member would." Oracle then watched the soul of her longtime friend enter the light and then she turned to the souls of another that she managed to find that wanted a second chance.

"Now as for you my naughty little soul, it took a lot to convince my brother to let me give you another chance and it will be he who judges you if you fall astray again. But know this if you walk down the path of evil and betray your clan again, well not even my magic will be enough to stop my brother from punishing you. Now you and your clan have been given a second chance and this time don't screw it up. Now go into the cleansing light and when you reach the end you and all that have entered this light will have a new wonderful life." As Oracle finished the room became engulfed in a radiant bright light as the souls of the fallen went off into their new life.

But at the same time Chaos finished with her spell and began her plan to gain power as well. But Chaos is still unaware of the changes that her sister has made.

And speaking of changes well you'll just have to see for yourself.

_*AN. Here's the long awaited chapter two! Tell me what you think so far. Read and Review!*_


End file.
